Jewels of Fate: Bridge to the Thousand Year Door
by taurusking
Summary: A quiet ride down the stream turns into a journey to a whole new world, what will Jess, Leslie, MayBelle, and Prince Terrier do? Will they try to go home? Or will they help with a 1000 year old treasure hunt?
1. Down the Stream

**So this story takes place after Jess and Leslie travel to Terabithia regularly, and before the big twist in the story, (I wont ruin it for anyone that hasn't seen the movie, but you know what I'm talking about if you have.)**

**Reason for this story? Well, I do love the character's in the movie, even though it's rather sad. There also aren't many fics of this movie, so I wanted to add one that might get a good amount of attention.**

**Reason for the crossover? I just love the game. I skipped the first one because that will come in later. I know that doesn't seem to make sense, but you'll understand when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario or Bridge to Terabithia.**

Jewels of Fate: Bridge to the Thousand Year Door

Chapter 1 - Down the Stream

It was just after school, the two young friends raced down the road like always, dropping their backpacks of by the side of the road, only to pick up later after their adventures in their own imaginative world known as Terabithia. Jess and Leslie ran all the way to that river with the swing with PT following right behind them.

"Hey Jess..." Leslie began, "Where do you think this stream goes?"

"I don't know, wherever streams go?"

"No kidding... I mean, maybe we should think of traveling along it, you know, map out the boarders of Terabithia."

"Sounds like an interesting idea. Wouldn't it take forever to walk all around it though? And I would get tired really fast."

"Actually, I was thinking of a raft. I mean, the stream looks wide enough and deep enough for a small boat."

"I don't know... What if we get lost or something?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, it's not a major river, it would probably take us to a spring or something."

PT barked enthusiastically. "And Prince Terrier agrees with me."

"Well... I suppose we could."

"Awesome! Let's get started right away!"

"Wait, do you even know how to make a raft?"

"Actually I do, it's really easy, help me look for some logs."

Jess stayed to look for fallen logs while Leslie returned home to fetch supplies, like rope and a sheet for a sail. It took several hours, but the finished a small raft, able to comfortably fit about three or four people, and small enough to fit in the stream.

"I wasn't too excited about the idea at first, but I've got to admit, I'm proud of us." Jess smiled.

"Me to, it looks perfect. I say we leave tomorrow, since it will be Saturday. We should probably bring some food with us to,we might be out for a while."

With that, the plans were set. Little did they know, there was a young visitor spying on them.

"Hey, can I come to?" said the younger voice. She revealed herself to be MayBelle, Jess' little sister.

"MayBelle? Were you watching us?" asked her brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to get in your way." She gave an apologetic frown.

"Don't worry," Leslie spoke, "you can come with us."

"She can?" Jess questioned.

"Why not? There will be enough room, and it's only a stream, it will be fun."

"So that means I can come to?" MayBelle perked up.

"Absolutely." Leslie smiled.

"Yay!"

Jess wasn't entirely convinced yet, but he went along with it. The sun was starting to set, so Jess and his sister headed to their home, with Leslie leaving with PT in the other direction, they would meet up early tomorrow morning to set sail.

Meanwhile...

A being much resembling a turtle with wings carrying a bag full of letters had just dropped off one such letter to a mailbox to a house in a cozy part of a forest. A man, clad in green retrieved it, and handed it to his brother.

"Here you go, Bro, this letter is for you."

It was 8:00 AM, Jess had woken up MayBelle, and they met up with Leslie, who was carrying a basket full of food, by the raft.

"Morning you two." Leslie was as excited as ever, she had a good feeling about today.

"Morning." The siblings said in unison.

"Shall we cast off then?" Leslie insisted.

Together, she and Jess pushed the raft into the stream, and it landed with a splash. Jess jumped down onto it, and helped lower the two girls onto it, while PT jumped into Leslie's arms. Eventually they were safely aboard the wooden vessel. Leslie had also brought life jackets for the three of them, for safety.

"Casting off!" MayBelle enthusiastically shouted.

Leslie raised their makeshift anchor, and the raft slowly began to move down the current of the stream. The view was immensely pretty, with the morning sunshine glittering through the forest leaves. Leslie quietly mapped the area, Jess had out a sketchbook and was drawing some new ideas for the creatures of Terabithia, while MayBelle leaned over the side to look at the fish they passed along the journey. PT laid in the center, glancing up every now-and-then.

"Uh oh..." MayBelle looked worried.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked. Ahead of them were some tiny "rapids" and a mini waterfall. Seeing this, Jess placed his sketchbook into his bag to prevent it from getting wet. Leslie did the same with her map.

"Hold on" Leslie said, making sure to put her arm around PT incase he started to slide.

The raft bumped up and down over the flowing rapids. Minor as they may have been, some of the things onboard bounced around, but the passengers had fun. The little waterfall ended in a fun splash that had the three children laughing.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" MayBelle asked the others.

"Only if there are more rapids ahead." Leslie said. "So who's hungry?"

PT wiggled out of Leslie's arms and gave a few encouraging barks.

"I guess that answer's that question." Jess said. "So what did you bring?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, the ambrosia of human kind. I made a bunch, so you can have as many as you'd like."

"I'll take one!" MayBelle smiled.

Leslie retrieved a few sandwiches from the basket she brought, and handed them out to the others. She ripped off a few pieces of hers to give to PT, he munched on them happily. Jess quietly consumed his while finishing his drawings from before.

"What have you been drawing, Jess?" His little sister asked. She started tugging on his arm trying to peak at the doodles.

"Hey, quit it!" He got annoyed. "I'll show you, just don't tug on me like that." He laid the sketchbook on the floor of the raft, letting all look at the drawing. It was a picture of a horse-like creature, like a centaur, but it had the top half of an eagle. "It's not much, but it's a new creature I thought would be here."

"It's a Winged Centaur." Leslie stated. Just as she said that, the group began to hear distant galloping. "Hear that? It's them. They're afraid of people, so we'd better stay quiet."

The galloping got louder, as if they were growing nearer. Everyone remained silent, and listened to the hooves running through the leaves on the ground above. Soon, three horse-like shadows flew over the children on the raft, and the galloping slowly grew more and more faint.

"That was so cool!" MayBelle exclaimed.

"They're incredibly rare, just getting to be near one is an accomplishment on its own."

Just then, the water began to get rough again. Jess covered his sketchbook to keep it dry, while the other two backed the basket up.

"Look over there." MayBelle pointed to a large, stone entrance.

"A cavern?" Jess questioned.

"Looks like we're headed for a tunnel, hang on guys." Leslie said.

She held onto PT, while the others held onto the sides of the raft. They slowly entered the dark cave, and lost almost all light fast. The water got rougher, and moved the raft faster, causing the ride to become even more bumpy than before. Soon their speed increased even more, and the rough waters were causing them all to grip the sides of the raft.

"I don't like this anymore guys..." MayBelle started to get worried.

Soon the raft was swinging around wildly, causing MayBelle to scream, Jess to worry, and Leslie didn't know what to feel. PT started barking, and the basket flew off the raft after a large drop. Water splashed all over the raft, getting the three kids wet. Jess was shouting for the others to hold on, MayBelle was still shouting, and Leslie was still unable to act. The raft did another large drop, and MayBelle slid into the stream, screaming for help.

"MayBelle!" Jess shouted, but it was too late, and she floated off.

Leslie was about to say something, but the raft nearly capsized, and she, Jess, and PT, fell into the water as well, and everything got dark.

**So the first chapter seems a little bizarre, but it will all come together soon. Read and review please!**


	2. The Plumber, the Map, and the TYD

**So now we'll be getting into the REAL beginning of the story. I know the whole cavern thing may seem random or used before, but it will have a bigger significance later.**

*** when you see this "..." it's Mario 'talking'**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario or Bridge to Terabithia.**

Jewels of Fate: Bridge to the Thousand Year Door

Chapter 2 - The Plumber, the Map, and the Thousand Year Door

His head hurt, but Jess was indeed alive. He was able to open his eyes, and right before him was Leslie, unconscious, and PT licking her face.

"Oh, my head... Leslie? Leslie!" He rose from the damp raft remains the shake his friend awake. She was waking up, to Jess' delight. "Thank God you're alive."

"What... happened? Jess?" She stirred before pushing herself up.

"We were on that raft, and then we went into that cave. MayBelle fell off and... MayBelle?" Jess looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "She's gone..." The sad brother didn't even know how to feel.

"Don't worry, she had her life jacket on. We'll find her, she couldn't have gotten far." Leslie encouraged. "But just, where are we?"

They looked at their surroundings. It appeared to be a dock, crates surrounded them, and the walls looked old and were falling apart. Their raft was nothing more than a few logs now, the mast was totaled. Nothing was left for them to do but climb up to the docking area.

"You lot alright?" Came a voice from behind.

"Yeah, we're- Woah!" Before Jess stood a purple colored creature, with a round body, two shoes, a large bandana, and what looked like a windup key on its back made of bones.

"Never seen someone like you before, what are you?" Leslie calmly asked.

"Neva' seen a bomb-omb before? You lot must've sailed from a long ways away!" The strange creature laughed.

"A bomb-omb? Strange name if you ask me. Are we still in Terabithia?"

"Tera-wotta? Sorry lass, but you ain't near any place like that. This place 'ere's called Rogueport."

"Wow. How could we have sailed so far away?" Jess said.

"Not real sure wot's goin' on 'ere, but if you need anythin' the name's Patch."

"Thank you, Patch, my name is Leslie, he's Jess, and this little guy," she lifted PT in her arms. "is Prince Terrier, or PT for short."

"Nice ta meet you."

Just as they gave their introductions, there was a loud scream that made everyone nearby jump.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"Let's go find out!" Leslie grabbed Jess by the arm and started moving in the direction of the scream, with PT right behind them. Patch didn't follow though, and remained confused by the docks. Further into the town, a young girl that looked like a mushroom with a miner's hat was running from some strange guy in a purple and black uniform.

"Get away from me, you freak!" the small girl shouted.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you've been asking around town about the Crystal Stars. So be a good girl and tell us what you know!"

"Ewww! I have nothing to say to you creeps!"

"Have it your way then, little lass. Boys," several shorter guys in red and white uniforms appeared behind the other man. "we're taking her back to our fortress."

"That's what you think!" Leslie shouted. She and Jess ran in front of the girl, with PT barking at the guys in uniform.

"Whuh? What do you think you're doing, chumps? What do you kids plan to do to me? Gah! It's always something... Looks like I'll be giving you kids a taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!"

Jess stood forward. He wasn't sure if he could take this man, but he wasn't about to let him kidnap some girl, or hurt Leslie. He held up his fists and prepared to fight.

"Battle time, kid. Just find a way to beat this creep of the week. Looks like you can punch, but you can also jump on him."

Jess wasn't sure about the jumping part, but he'd give it a shot. He ran towards the guy, jumped into the air, and stomped on his head.

"Good job! Don't forget to guard!" Leslie added.

The uniform guy quickly swung at Jess, who didn't have time to defend, and was flown back a short distance.

"Ouch, that looked painful..." The girl winced.

Jess didn't give up though, and let out a series of punches to his opponent. Some of them hit, but most of them were deflected, before another punch struck Jess in the gut. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Give up kid, you're out matched!" He laughed.

Just as Jess was about to give up, someone came to the rescue shouting "WOOO HOOO!" A man in red clothes and blue overalls jumped on top of the pursuer twice, causing some damage there, and finally swung a large hammer around, knocking the man back towards the other two uniformed villains.

"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Think you can come save the day huh? Well unfortunately for you that means... IT'S GO TIME!"

Out of nowhere, others clad in red and white uniforms ran all around Jess, Leslie, and the others in a big circle.

"GET THEM!"

All of the uniformed men charged into the center of the circle they made, where the group stood, causing pure chaos. Jess ducked from several jumping enemies, Leslie rand to the side of one, and PT was simply running under all of them.

"Guys, follow me!" The girl shouted to her saviors. They all snuck out of the massive brawl, where they continued to attack recklessly, even thought they had all made it out. "What a bunch of loons... Looks like this is our cue to escape."

The girl led them all up a set of steps further into the town, while the enemies continued to fight. It wasn't until they were long gone when the fighting stopped.

"Huh! Where'd they go!"

"Phew, thank you. All of you totally saved me! I don't even want to think of what would've happened if you guys didn't help." The girl walked up to Jess and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then to the other guy who saved Jess for the same reward. Both blushed.

"Aww." Leslie laughed.

"And thank you too miss." The girl smiled at Leslie. "My name's Goombella. I'm a student at the University of Goom, and a goomba, if you couldn't tell. Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Jess, and I'm kinda new here."

"My name is Leslie, and we just got here just before we helped you. This little guy is Prince Terrier, or PT for short."

"And what about you, mister?" Goombella asked the man in red.

"..."

"...Mario? Wait, you mean, like, that famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here!"

"Who?" Asked Jess.

"Wow, you guys must really be new. He's practically a hero here. Always stopping the bad guys from doing their terrible deeds, and rescuing people in danger. He's totally an idol!"

"Wow, he seems pretty special. But like we said, we have no idea where this place is, or what this place is." Leslie said.

"Yeah, and all the creatures here, that guy who was a bomb-omb, and you said you were a goomba. We've never seen anything like you here." Jess added.

"Really? Just where did you guys come from?"

"We were in Terabithia, on a raft mapping the lands, until we went into a cave, and all went bad. The water was too rough, we lost someone that was with us, and we ended up here somehow, with a broken raft, and no way home." Leslie began to feel sad.

"Well, it makes sense that you aren't here because you want to be. I mean, Rogueport is terrible! There are freaks and weirdos everywhere! It's nasty! With a name like 'Rogueport' it should be expected, but sheesh!"

"Like that guy that tried to kidnap you." Jess added.

"Exactly. But anyways, it sounds like you guys are having some rotten luck. But if your friend made it here, they might be nearby. As for a way home, I might know someone who can help you."

"Really?Who?" Leslie asked.

"My professor, part of the reason why I came here was to go see him."

"And the other reason?"

"I'm looking for a legendary treasure."

"Oh!" Mario exclaimed.

"What? You're looking for the legendary treasure, too? Seriously?"

Mario nodded.

"Whoa, whatcha got there?"

Mario revealed an old-looking map and held it out for all to see.

"Omigosh! Is... Isn't that the treasure map? You HAVE to tell me where you got that!"

"..."

"Huh? Princess Peach?" Goombella asked.

"Great hoogly-boogly!" someone interjected. "If it isn't Master Mario!" an old man with a mushroom-like hat? walked up the the group. "Bit of a coincidence, bumping into one another in a place like this, hm? So tell me, Master Mario, what in the world brings you to this wretched little burg?"

"..."

"...Hmm? Ah! Indeed? Princess Peach sent you a letter and a treasure map? And she told you she would meet you here in Rogueport? Intriguing..."

"..."

"So you're asking me where Princess Peach is? Erm... I was about to ask you that same question. We stopped here in Rogueport for a spot of fuel, you know... But the moment I took my eye off her, she vanished."

Mario let out a shocked gasp.

"I thought she would return momentarily, but at this point, I fear she may not return. I've been at a loss as of what to do. But now that you're here, I feel positive that we can find her. But I know my place and it is not here, I fear I would only slow you down, Master Mario, therefore I leave her in your hands. I shall retire to the inn, and if you should find her, please do let me know."

The old man walked off towards a building that had a sign with a bed on it.

"So... Princess Peach? As in, the Mushroom kingdom princess! The one always getting nabbed by Bowser, the Koopa king?" Goombella asked.

Leslie and Jess just stood there, confused, while PT wagged his tail happily. Mario just nodded.

"So where do you think she could've gone? You know, I bet she went off to find that treasure on her own! My professor, the one I mentioned before, has been searching for that same treasure, with his help, we may be able to catch up to her."

"Mmm hmm!" Mario agreed.

"You guys should come with us, he's the one I said might be able to help you find your way home."

Jess looked to Leslie. "Think we should go with them?"

"Of course. I think we can trust them."

"Then it's settled! Follow me and I'll introduce you to the professor." Goombella leaded.

The group traveled to the east side of the city, where Goombella showed them all to a small house next to the fortune teller's building.

"This is the place!" Goombella knocked on the door with her helmet.

"Just a moment." An older looking goomba opened the door and let the group in. "Can I help you... Hmm... You there," he looked at Goombella. "I've seen your face somewhere before... Wait for it... Just a moment... Don't tell me, now! Silence! I'll get it right!

Hrmmmmmmm

HRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ah! That's right, you're Goombella, aren't you? You were in my archaeology class last year, am I right?"

"Wow, yes, sir! That's me, I'm Goombella, a junior U Goom! Goooo GOOMBAS!"

"You stood out in my mind because you were such an exceptional student! And the ones behind you are..."

"Woo Hoo!" Mario gave the thumbs up.

"WHO!"

"D'oh!" Mario fell over.

"That's Mario! You know, the famous one."

"Oh sorry, I'm such a bookworm I don't really know what's 'hip' right now, and as for you in the back?"

"I'm Leslie, that's Jess, and this is Prince Terrier. We're new."

"I see..."

"They were hoping you could help them with an issue of theirs. But that's not all we came here for."

"Oh?"

"You see, Mario and I were hoping you'd tell us about the legendary treasure said to be below Rogueport! I figured if anyone would know anything about it, it would be you Professor Frankly."

"I may know something about it... There are many theories about the treasure itself, and it's impossible to find the truth in these theories alone, but one this is agreed among all of them, and that is, to find the treasure, one must have the Crystal Stars!"

"'To find the treasure of yore, take the seven Crystal Stars to the Thousand-Year Door!' You can't mean the same Crystal Stars in the stories super elderly people pass down?" Goombella seemed shocked.

"The very ones, as the saying goes, that's the only way to find the treasure."

"'Hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance to the Thousand-Year Door. Then the stars will light the way that leads to the stones of yesterday.' A lot of the lore I've read says that if this Magical Map is taken to the doorway then it'll show you where to find the Crystal Stars."

"Exactly, but to do that, you would need this Magical Map." Frankly stated.

"But Professor, Mario has the Magical Map."

"WHAT?"

Mario presented the map to Professor Frankly, who was shaking with glee to see it.

"This is astounding! Yes, we must go to the Thousand-Year Door immediately!"

"I hate to interrupt, but..." Jess started. "There was something we wanted to ask of you as well."

"Ah... that's right. Well, I hate to postpone your questions, but..."

"But you just can't wait to see more about this map, right?" Leslie finished.

"Hehe... That is correct, if it's not too urgent, then we should journey to the Thousand-Year Door first."

"Well, even if he can get us home, we can't return till we find MayBelle anyway." Leslie said.

"She's right, okay then, we'll go to the door first." Jess added.

Frankly led the others out of his house and across the road. There was a gap in the fence, and they all walked past it towards a large pipe.

"Since you guys are new, you probably don't know about warp pipes." Goombella began. "They're probably the best way to travel, you just jump in one, and it will take you to new places."

Mario and Frankly jumped into the pipe, with Goombella right behind.

"I'm not too sure about this..." Jess said.

"As they say, can't beat them, join them." She lifted PT in her arms and jumped into the pipe with him. Jess reluctantly followed behind, and before he knew it, they all stood in a room full of crumbling walls and cracked tiles. It looked like a destroyed almost, and all of it underground.

"See, there's nothing too it!" Goombella said.

All of them started walking through the area, until they were interrupted by a loud voice. "Hey! Hey, man! What's up? Who's the hottie you got there with you?"

Three Goombas stood before them, one was just a normal Goomba, one had wings, and the other wore a helmet with a spike on it.

"Hey Baby, why don't you come hang with us?"

"It's REALLY sweet that you boys think I'm cute. Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic or anything. But yeah... guys like you make me feel like TOTALLY BARFING! Now get out of our way!" Goombella shouted.

"Ouch, that was cold." Jess whispered to Leslie.

"Hey, sister! Nobody disses us like that and gets away with it, let's get um!"

Frankly stood back as the battle commenced. Goombella went to Jess and Leslie to Tattle the Goomba trio.

"Those are Goombas, obviously. They're pretty week, not like me. The normal one can be attacked anyway you want and will go down fast. The one with wings is a Paragoomba, and can only be attacked by jumping, just because you can't reach it from the ground. The last one is a Spiky Goomba. You can't jump on those guys, cause then you'll land on that spike, and it will hurt! You'll need to attack from the sides or with a weapon to take him down."

Mario dodged an attack from the Spiky Goomba, and smacked him away with his hammer. the regular Goomba went to charge Jess, but he countered with a punch, and knocked him away to. The last one flew at Leslie, but she jumped just as he was about to hit her, and landed on his head. The Paragoomba lost his wings and fell on the ground. Goombella did her headbonk on him, dealing some damage.

"Forget this!" one of them shouted, and the three ran off.

"Ugh... Pathetic." Goombella said.

They pressed forward, going deeper into the underground, until they came to another warp pipe. Mario leaded them into that pipe, which took them to another hallway with a warp pipe, finally taking them to an open room.

"All these pipes are giving me a headache." Jess complained.

"..."

"Mario's right, you'll get used to it eventually." Goombella clarified.

PT barked running to pick up something on the ground.

"What's wrong PT?" Leslie asked, pulling the object out from his mouth.

"It looks like... a key?" Jess said.

"My, think of all the treasures that are just waiting down here to find!" Frankly had an archaeological moment of joy.

Leslie placed the key in her pocket before they all continued forward, saying that they might find the keyhole it belongs to. After climbing a large amount of steps up to the top of a large platform, they reached a door that lead to a dead end. All that was in it, was a very disturbing studded, black treasure chest.

"Hmm, old black key, horrible looking black chest..." Goombella rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You! Can you hear me? You can? That must mean you're the heros of legend!" A strange voice was coming from the black chest, and echoing in the empty room.

"Us?" Jess asked the chest.

"Only the great heros of legend can hear my voice. Yeah! Everyone else...nothing." See, long ago, an evil spirit cast a curse on me, locking me in this box. I was bummed. I've been here ever since, waiting a long, LONG time for the heroes to come by!"

"Wow this is extremely fishy..." Goombella stated. "Not to mention wildly freaky.

"So what brings heros like you to a place like this?" The chest continued.

"Er, Mario... A word with you? I am not exactly sure we can trust this box." Frankly added. "I think it be best we not mention we're looking for the Crystal Stars..."

"Um..." Leslie began.

"Well drat, I just said it out loud! What's wrong with me?"

"Searching for the Crystal Stars are you? So you really are all heros! Well, you're DEFINITELY gonna need my help if you hope to get those bad boys. All you need to do is find a black key, and free me!"

"This one?" Leslie revealed the black key.

"Well Mario, what do you think we should do?" Goombella asked.

"Hmmmm." He wondered.

"I say we open it." Leslie said.

"And if something bad happens?" Jess asked, crossing his arms.

"What's the worst thing that could actually happen from opening a chest?"

Mario took the key from Leslie and reached to unlocked the chest.

"You brought the key! Man, I owe you all BIG!" The voice spoke as Mario inserted the key into the lock. "YES! Thank... Thank NOTHING!" It said just as the lock clicked. "WHEE HEE!

FOOOOOOOOLS!"

The chest opened slowly, and from it released a dark power that turned everything faded into darkness.

"Hmmm... I feel like there's an 'I told you so' in here somewhere..." Everyone ignored Jess' remark and stood in anticipation.

"Oh, BOY, did you fall for it!" The voice appeared as an evil-looking yellow set of eyes and a crooked smile floating in the distance. "I BURNED you! What, you think I was gonna help you? Instead, I'm gonna spread a little of the suffering I've endured in that stupid box!"

"Oh goodie..." Leslie showed zero enthusiasm in that statement.

"Yeah! Sorry, but those are the breaks! I'm gonna cast an evil, terrible curse upon you!

Buggly-wuggly-WOOOOOOOOOOO! You're cursed!"

Suddenly the room flashed several times causing everyone to flinch, though no one felt any different.

"Whee hee hee! Enjoy that curse, suckers! You get what you deserved! Let me tell you all about this evil curse so you know just how horrible it is. Any time you approach a platform with an arrow, you will be able to turn into paper airplanes! But it gets much worse, you see, after you transform, you can glide through the air like a real paper airplane. And the worst part of it is, if you think about changing back, you might just be able to! Whee hee hee hee!"

The darkness faded away, along with the face, and it left all members of the group speechless.

"Ooooooooookay... moving on?" Goombella left the room.

Just outside was a platform that had an arrow on it, just as the voice from before said. Mario curiously approached the platform, as it started to grow a yellow tint. He jumped into the air, and began to fold into a paper airplane, flying to the far end of the room, where he returned to normal.

"Very strange... Doesn't seem like much of a curse to me." Leslie said. "I figured curses would be bad things."

One by one, everyone in the group repeated the action, with PT riding on Leslie's back as she took her turn becoming a paper airplane. After everyone crossed the gap, Mario led them all through an open doorway. Beyond that was a massive room, so big that they could hear an echo with every word spoken.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Goombella shouted into the open area.

"Mario, look, over there!" Frankly ushered him to look at the enormous arched doorway near the center area of the room. "That must be the Thousand Year Door!"

The elder goomba ran towards it, with the others right behind him.

"It's gigantic..." Jess said.

"It's MARVELOUS!" Frankly had another archaeological moment.

"Mario, the lore says we have to hold the map up to the door to find the hidden location of the Crystal Stars." Goombella reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" Mario stepped up towards the door, standing on a pedestal, with a star carved into the bottom.

Everyone stood around the stand. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Shining blue lights began to surround the floor around them all.

"Professor! What's going on?" Goombella asked in shock.

Without an answer, the Magical Map began to shine bright. Mario lifted the map into the air, holding it tightly as it seemed to gather power from the bright lights around them. Slowly it lifted into the air, as if by magic, and continued to gather power.

"This is amazing!" Leslie said with a smile.

Jess wasn't sure if he should call it amazing or scary. Never in his life did he ever expect to see a sight as magical as this.

Suddenly, another bright light shot down from above into the map. All that energy built up in the map shined once more, before radiating outward, so strongly it was visible. It looked as if all the energy around them rippled outward like water. With that, the map descended back into the grasp of Mario, and the others curiously peered over to see its contents.

"Professor! The map!" Goombella implored.

"It appears that information related to the location of the Crystal Stars appeared. And all those lights may have granted the Magical Map some new power. One way or another... We should return to my place and study the map closely."

"Oh yeah." Mario replied.

Back at Professor Frankly's house...

"Hmmmmm Aha! I see!" implored Frankly. "Firstly, that light shining all around us. By my reckoning, the holder of the map can now perform what is known as a special move.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Leslie.

"Well, it may be best just to show you, let us step outside for a moment and I shall explain." Frankly led the group out in front of the building. "This special power comes from holding up the Magical Map and focusing on the power inside. It's something any of you are capable of and these powers may come in handy on your adventure."

"So what does this power do, Professor?" asked Goombella.

"Let us let Mario demonstrate. Give it a go."

Mario agreed, and held the map up in the air. Light shined outward from the map again, and miniature Crystal Stars flew out from the map, some flew up in the air, others landed in Mario's hands. Suddenly, small pictures of everyone began to fall from the sky, no doubt caused by the imitation Crystal Stars.

Goombella, Jess, and Leslie were confused, but Mario seemed to know what he was doing, as he hurled the imitation Crystal Stars in his hands at the floating icons. He hit one that looked like himself, another of Goombella, then Jess, and finally Leslie. Each of them felt a small, yet refreshing feeling, as if they had a little bit of energy restored to them.

"I get it now, the power in the map helps heal us if we're hurt, so long as our picture is hit by one of the mini stars Mario's holding." Jess explained.

Another icon fell down that looked like a flower.

"What is that one?" Leslie asked.

"Must help recover flower power, its a term used to describe the power that lets people use magic and other techniques." Goombella started to explain. "Like an ability other goombas use called Multibonk. I'm not too much of a fighter so I've never tried it, but you need flower power or you'll get too tired to do it."

"I think I understand." Leslie said.

After the flower icon fell, one that looked like a green mushroom came down after it.

"Watch it, Mario, that looks like a poison mushroom, those are always a symbol for trouble." Professor Frankly said.

The mini stars in Mario's hands disappeared, and pictures stopped falling from the sky.

"Looks like that power ran out." Frankly continued. "You'll need to wait a while and let that power recharge. Special moves need energy to use, so try not to over use them."

"Right, that makes sense." Goombella added. "That power might come in handy, Mario, let's make sure to use it only when we need to."

"Oh yeah!" He nodded.

The group returned indoors to continue examining the map. Frankly laid it flat on his desk.

"Let's have a look at the Magical Map and see what we can learn... Hmmm... ASTOUNDING! This map has radar-like functions! It now shows the location of a Crystal Star!"

"Really? Where?" asked Leslie.

"It looks like the first Crystal Star is to be found in a place called the Petal Meadows."

"Petal Meadows?" quetioned Goombella.

"Sounds pretty." Leslie said.

"Yes. It's an area that lies to the east of Rogueport. Hmm... Suspicious... Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, there should be a pipe leading there somewhere underneath Rogueport."

"Great, back into the sewers... yuck!" Goombella said.

"Hey, um, not to change the subject or anything, but now that you've seen the door and all, can we talk about our problem we mentioned before?" Jess started.

"Hmm? Yes, of course! So sorry, I nearly forgot. What is it you needed to know."

*Jess and Leslie explained their dilemma of arriving in Rogueport after their voyage on the raft.*

"... So you see, we don't know how we got here, and we'd like to know how to get back." Jess finished up the explanation.

"I see..." The Professor was deep in thought. "Well, I am sorry to say, I've never heard of this 'Terabithia, and I have no idea how you could've washed out into the ocean."

The two children gave a look of disappointment, while PT rested by Leslie's side.

"However... As you can see, this room as quite a lot of books, there must be information on your situation somewhere, and I just might find it somewhere in here. But if I can't find it here, I may have to look elsewhere."

"So you'll help us find a way back?" Leslie asked.

"Certainly, I can't have you both stuck in this vile city, now can I."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Why don't the two of you join us to Petal Meadows?" Goombella asked. "I mean, there's no use in you two sitting around here with nothing to do till Professor finds what you're looking for."

"You sure? We wouldn't want to get in your way." Leslie said.

"It would be more fun as a group of four than a group of two."

"Uhhhh Huh!" Mario added.

"What about MayBelle?" Jess asked.

"If you two and PT managed to find your way all the way out here, there's no telling where your friend went. So its possible she could've found her way to Pedal Meadows, or somewhere else our travels will bring us."

"Well, what do you think, Leslie?" Jess asked.

"I think it's a great idea!" She said, while PT happily barked.

"Okay then, we'll join you guys."

"Pardon me, I don't mean to interrupted, but I'm just a bit curious as to where you got this map, Mario." Frankly said, handing the map back to Mario.

"..."

"Really? Her Highness, Princess Peach sent this to you, Mario? Would she, by any chance, be tall, blonde, pink dress, white gloves, gold crown?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So it IS her! She came to see me the other day, asking about the treasure herself. I told her about the Crystal Stars and about my suspicions about Petal Meadows... Your talking about finding your friends in a place like Petal Meadows made me remember. Perhaps the Princess went looking for the Crystal Stars their, herself."

"You think so, Professor?" Goombella said.

"It's a possibility. You all will be looking for someone on your travels, so I thought I'd bring that up. Might as well keep your eye out for the princess as well, you know. Anyway, it's about time you all headed out for Petal Meadows.

"Sounds good to me, I just hope my sister is there and safe."

The others agreed, and Mario headed for the door.

"Oh, and before you go..." Professor Frankly stopped them. "Take this with you." He handed them a badge that looked like a silver hammer.

"What's this for?" Jess asked.

"Oh, wow! Thanks Professor!" Goombella cheered. "This is a badge. Badges help grant powers to those that wear them. This one looks like its related to hammers, which is perfect for Mario!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sounds good then! Thank you Professor Frankly." Leslie said.

After they said their goodbyes, the group headed back towards the warp pipe to the sewers. A new journey was about to begin.

**Phew... Okay then! Long chapter. So, I doubt there are any readers right now, especially since this is such a foreign crossover. It will take a while and some good writing to get some of your attention! =p**

**Anyways, if you are reading, please let me know with some reviews. I want to know when some people start reading this.**

**My writing can sometimes get a little slow, but I'll seriously try to prevent myself from having yearly updates, and I'll try to get, at the very least, a few chapters out per month. The more of you readers there are, the faster I'll be at updating, most likely, and I'll only know if you're reading if you review!**

**So where is MayBelle? Can anyone guess? It's probably not that hard to figure out, but I'm not saying anything till that chapter comes out. Next time, is Petal Meadows, a self-conscious koopa, and a game show... yeah... anyway, there will be some upcoming bosses.**


	3. Battle the Blooper

**The first arch is about to begin! who's happy? Well, one day someone will be. I get the odd feeling that I've yet to attract 1 reader, but I get the feeling that the more chapters I post, the higher my chances are of attracting a reader, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, or Mario.**

**0000000000**

Jewels of Fate: Bridge to the Thousand Year Door

Chapter 3 - Battle the Blooper

Mario popped out of the warp pipe, back into the sewers of Rogueport. Right behind him were Goombella, Jess, Leslie, and PT, who wagged his tail as gleefully as ever. The group of five was on their way to Petal Meadows, where the first Crystal Star is said to reside.

"Well, gang, where should we look first?" Goombella asked.

"Hmmm, when we went to the door, we went down that pipe," Jess pointed to a warp pipe behind some bars they found their way around earlier. "so let's try going past that pipe."

"Oh yeah!" Mario replied. He led the group forward through the dark, and damp underground, looking for any clues for Petal Meadows.

"Look, another plane panel." Leslie replied.

Before them was indeed, another plane panel, and it looked like it would take them across the room to a doorway. Hopefully one that took them in the right direction.

"Hold up!" Out of nowhere, a group of spiky goombas charged towards the group.

"Watch out guys! We're getting ambushed!" Goombella said, sidestepping an enemy goomba's attack.

Mario was quick to counterattack, giving one of the spiky goombas a whack with his hammer. Jess kicked another aiming for Goombella, knocking him into a wall. Meanwhile, the third one went to attack Leslie.

"Get 'um PT!" she commanded.

Her dog barked in understanding, as he ran straight into the enemy goomba, body checking him away. All three of the attackers were hurt from the battle, and ran away like cowards.

"Good job, Prince Terrier!" He pranced back to his owner, who gave him a scratch on his head.

"W-We wont forget this!" one of the shouted.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away!" Goombella yelled back. "Honestly, the nerve of some goombas!"

On the ground, Leslie noticed something, it was a bright red flower. "Hmm? What's this?" She picked it up, noticing how warm it felt in her bare hands.

"Oh!" Mario said.

"Looks like a fire flower. Those goombas must've dropped it."

"What's it do, Goombella?" Jess asked.

"It's a magical flower that shoots fire when you plant it. You don't even have to plant it in soil, all you have to do is place it on the ground, and watch it do its thing. These guys are pretty nifty in fighting, cooking, and everything in between."

"Sounds pretty cool. I'll keep this guy safe until we need it." Leslie placed it on the side of her belt, before the group continued onto the plane panel.

Each of them stepped onto the panel, and used the curse received from that spirit to change into a paper airplane, and flew over to the doorway across the gap.

In the room beyond was a large body of water, with a warp pipe on the other side of it that had a sign labeled "Petal Meadows."

"Hmm, that's gotta be the pipe to Petal Meadows. But how are we supposed to cross this water?" Goombella pondered.

As the group approached the edge of the floor, just before the water, Jess accidentally stepped on something squishy, which immediately retreated into the water.

"Oops... what was that?" he asked.

A massive, white squid-like creature leaped out of the water and landed in front of them.

"**BLOOOOOOP! BLOOOP! BLOOP BLOOP BLOOOP!"**

"Excuse me?" said Leslie.

The massive thing attacked, waving its two large tentacles at the group. Mario leaped over one, but Jess wasn't able to react and got smacked backward.

"Watch out!" Goombella yelled, causing Leslie to duck under another of the tentacles.

Jess recovered from the attack and ran back into battle, jumping on one tentacle, which sent the squid into a rage, and slammed the ends of its tentacles on top of Mario, dealing some damage to him.

"This guy's a blooper, and boy, do these guys get mad when you anger them. We need to get past the tentacles some how."

Leslie barely dodged another attack, and Goombella blocked another with her helmet. Mario recovered, and tried to attack, but was blocked by a tentacle, while Jess narrowly escaped a swing as his head. Poor Prince Terrier was thrown against a wall after biting on the end of a tentacle.

"That's it, no one does that to my Prince Terrier!" Leslie picked the fire flower from her belt, and was about to set it on the ground, when it magically vanished. "Huh?"

"That's not supposed to happen." Goombella said, jumping over another swing.

Fire flowers weren't supposed to disappear mysteriously, but Leslie reacted on impulse, and extended her hand. Like magic, fire shot from her hand at the blooper, and burned its two long tentacles, which were left lifeless.

"How did I do that!"

"Looks like you learned some magic. I have no idea how that happened, and I've never heard of someone learning magic from an item like that, but now we've got the upper hand!" Goombella explained.

Without his two long tentacles, the blooper's body was defenseless. Goombella leaped onto him, and gave a double headbonk, then Jess ran up to it for a triple punch. They were finally starting to deal some damage, but the blooper wasn't out of the fight yet. He jumped up and sprayed a wave of ink towards Goombella, who blocked it with her helmet, then used his shorter tentacles to whack away another attack from Jess. Leslie concentrated on the fire magic she did before, and felt the power flowing through her, as she extended her arm again to cast another fire spell, burning the blooper.

"He's weakening!" Jess shouted.

Mario went in for the finishing blow, and placed the silver badge on his overalls before dropping his hammer on top of the blooper in a big jump. The impact was painful, as the others could hear, and the big blooper fell unconscious, back into the murky waters. They finally won the battle.

"Phew..." Leslie wiped the sweat from her forehead, and went to make sure PT was okay, which he was.

"He was a lot tougher than those goombas."

"..."

"Mario's right, big bloopers like that one are never easy to deal with. I dunno about you guys but he was totally icky!" Goombella added. "And look."

In the water, several platforms raised to the surface, making the Petal Meadows warp pipe within a hop, skip, and a jump.

"About this magic I suddenly can use..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Is that usual here?"

"Well, plenty of people can use magic here. Like I said, I never heard of anyone learning magic from items like a fire flower, but its magic. Don't think to much about it, and just roll with it."

"I think it's cool." Jess added. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Well, I wont be complaining. It will probably come in handy. Maybe I'll learn some more to."

Mario had already hopped across the platforms to the warp pipe, and the others followed, with Leslie in the rear, carrying PT, who rested in her arms."

"Well everyone, time to jump!" Goombella cheered, jumping into the pipe.

Mario followed, then Leslie, and finally Jess, as the plunged down the pipe to Petal Meadows.

**0000000000**

**So I know I promised a little more in the last chapter, but including all that was making this turn into a really long chapter, so I'm breaking it up a little.**

**It seemed like a good place to drop off, and let the next chapter start with Petal Meadows. Yeah that makes this chapter a little on the short side, but better to have a bunch of short chapters than just a few massive ones.**

**Anyways, going from what I ended with last chapter, we will be meeting some new characters next chapter, and probably do our game show and other boss fight as well. I may or may not break that into 2 chapters like I did with this if it gets too lengthy, or if I just don't finish in time.**

**Read and review please! =)**


End file.
